Lactoperoxidase binds to microtubules, ring oligomers and tubulin dimers with stoichiometries of 0.25, 0.6 and approximately 2.0, respectively, and an affinity constant of 2.10 to the 6th power M-1 for tubulin. Binding leads to dissociation of the alpha and beta subunits to form native alpha-tubulin lactoperoxidases and beta-tubulin lactoperoxidase.